rexapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Breach
Breach 'was a member of "The Pack". She could open portals from anywhere to anywhere using an extra pair of hands on the side of her ribs. This makes her The Pack's form of transportation. However these portals are also used for combat, firing the portals at her enemies as projectiles and attacking through her portals, from a safe distance making her the Pack's most unpredictable member. She is also the quietest member and was possibly psychotic. It is possible that she is dead as she imploded and did not appear in Dark Passage, as did Circe. or she could have simply teleported herself away. History The Day That Everything Changed Breach was first seen in the episode "The Day That Everything Changed," hiding in the shadows watching Rex fight the Multi-Headed E.V.O. along with Biowulf and Skalamander. After Rex and Bobo leave the Providence Base the three of them continue to follow. Once Agent Six and the Providence Agents find them with Noah, The Pack attacks, during the battle Breach opens a portal to Abysus and Skalamander pushes Rex, Bobo, and Noah through. At Abysus, Breach accompanies Bobo and Noah to the gardens, where they were going to deal with them. During the fight, Noah drop-kicks her, knocking them unconscious. Later, after Agent Six comes to their rescue, she battles him. By opening several portals and attacking through them, she immediately got the upper hand. But, when he counterattacked with his katanas, he was able to knock her unconscious. Beyond the Sea In this episode she assists in recruiting a new member of the pack Leader of the Pack Breach and Circe are seen dumping Abyus soil. When Rex approaches, she silently ordered a E.V.O. worm to attack him, but Circe stopped her. Breach waits quietly while Circe talks to Rex. It is unknown if she respects Circe on some level or they get along well enough to finish a job together. Or she might have been waiting so Circe could give Rex a chance to join the Pack. 'Breach In this episode Breach, she ambushed Rex (off screen) and imprisons him in an unknown area. She is captured by Providence but refuses to reveal were he is. Over the course of the episode she is revealed to be mentally unstable as she us shown to be quite obsessive as well as displaying other signs of insanity such as talking to herself and is revealed to think of people as objects and vice versa. She is revealed to have captured Rex in a "Pocket Dimension" which she obsessively uses to keep her "shiny things" including the town of Greenville, Ohio which mysteriously disappeared years ago. During a fight between Rex and an E.V.O. girl, they end up destroying sections of the town during their fight. After seeing her "things" being destroyed she begins to send them to various parts of the world. After realizing that destroying the town upsets her, Rex began to destroy more of the town. She began to suffer from a meltdown and the dimension began falling apart. Rex found a portal the leads back to the real world. The dimension is seemly destroyed and left Breach completely heartbroken. She suffers a full mental breakdown and disappeared into an imploding portal, and her current statues is unknown. Breach loosing control over her powers (due to her mental state) Appearance Breach wears the uniform of a school-girl, a red skirt, a button up shirt and knee high socks that do not smell so sweet. However, her most striking feature was caused by the activation of her nanites. Her arms grew to large proportions, particularly her forearms and hands. She also grew a pair of normal sized arms directly below the larger arms. Her face is mostly hidden by her shoulder length black hair. Her full facial features are only seen twice; "Leader Of The Pack", and the self titled episode "Breach". Her face looks like a normal human's face. She has pale skin and yellowish-green eyes. She is complitly covered with green slime. Trivia *She takes things she likes to her dimension where she puts things and people (mainly E.V.O.s). *It is alluded to that Breach takes and places all these things to her 'dollhouse' to keep her mind in order. *If anything gets defeated, cured, or becomes broken, she'll remove them from her dimension. *In "Breach" she can't be touched thanks to her portal power but earlier in the series, Noah was able to kick her and hit her with a coconut. Although it is possible that she was not expecting that attack, there is the speculation that she couldn't have been able to counter properly. *Her large arms (the portal throwing ones) seem to be her normal ones, while the smaller arms have holes cut open in her shirt for them. *Her pocket dimension is similar to the setting of the "Silent Hill" franchise, Silent Hill. Both are creepy, misty places with many "monsters" in it. In one scene, Rex find an eerie room with a big pink stuffed rabbit in it, this could be a reference to Silent Hill's Robbie the Rabbit. *In "Breach" she started free styling randomly, Rex replied that he saw her more of a "metal-type". *Her name, Breach, is related to her power, since she can make portals. *It is strange she kidnapped Rex as a toy, since she has made little contact with him before. *Her body is covered with green slime. *Many fans believe she is not dead, and is in hiding. However, this is mere speculation. *She might make a reappearance in the show because she could have teleported herself away. Her body was never found either, making no further confirmation she died. *Judging by Breach's childish personality and the fact that she wears a school girl outfit, she might be rather young; possibly around the same age as Rex. Breach is really a 17-year-old girl. *It's possible that Breach's pocket dimesion, Greenville, Ohio, might in fact be her hometwon, seeing as though there's a school there and Breach always seems to wear a school girl outfit, but this is still unconfirmed.